Time In A Bottle
by DonEmilia
Summary: He's leaving me. After all we've been through, he's leaving me Complete.


TITLE: Anywhere  
  
RATING: PG  
  
AUTHOR: Crimson Regret 177  
  
EMAIL: Jeeves177@yahoo.co.uk  
  
STATUS: Complete  
  
CATEGORY: Angst – what else?  
  
SERIES: Future  
  
SPOILERS: None that I can see DISCLAIMERS: Star gate isn't mine ::sob sob:: it belongs to those fabulous people at MGM, Gekko Corp, blah, blah, blah. The song isn't mine either, it belongs to Jim Croce, I just love the song.  
  
A/N: Haven't written anything for ages, I've been really busy with exams and stuff, so it might be a while before I publish anything else. This might make some people happy, but never mind. Don't know where the idea for this came from, I just heard the song, and then an idea popped in to my head and wouldn't go away. Oh well. Here goes.  
  
************************************************************************ Time in a bottle  
  
If I could save time in a bottle  
  
The first thing that I'd like to do  
  
Is to save every day  
  
Till' eternity passes away  
  
Just to spend them with you  
  
He's leaving me. After everything we've been through, he's leaving me. He said he'd always be there, but he lied to me. He's leaving me now. The great Jack O'Neill, who said he'd always be around, would never leave me, is going back on his damn word, and leaving.  
  
And what is making him leave me? Not the Goa'uld, Not the Stargate, not any kind of battle where he'll go out in a blaze of glory. No, he's leaving me, because of damn cancer.  
  
If I could make days last forever  
  
If words could make wishes come true  
  
I'd save every day like a treasure and then  
  
Again, I would spend them with you  
  
He came to see me, when he found out. He put his hand on his heart, and said don't worry, that he was going to fight the stupid thing, and he was going to win. Because he was Jack O'Neill. The great Jack O'Neill, who wasn't going to let anything as trivial as cancer stop him.  
  
Then he took my hand, and asked me to marry him. He said once he was in the clear, if I would have him, then he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. Like he had all the time in the world. He made me think he was going to get better. He made think he had enough time. But he didn't.  
  
But there never seems to be enough time  
  
To do the things you want to do  
  
Once you find them  
  
I've looked around enough to know  
  
That you're the one I want to go  
  
Through time with  
  
So, like a fool, I agreed to marry him. I poured my heart out, told him I loved him. Told him I always had. And he held me so tightly, and promised never to leave me. And like a fool, I believed him.  
  
And then, of course, I found out. He wasn't going to get better. He didn't have enough time.  
  
And I tried to be angry, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. Because even though he's leaving me, he gave me the best few months of my life. I know I will never love this way again.  
  
And now, he's lying on the hospital bed, his face twisted in agony, and all I can do is hold him, and tell him I love him. All I want to do is run, all I want, is for someone to tell me he's going to be OK. But I know this isn't going to happen. So all I can do is hold him.  
  
Using every bit of energy he has, he sits up, and cups my cheek in his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry" He says, slowly.  
  
"What for?" I say, trying to smile.  
  
"For putting you through this crap" He says, also faking a smile.  
  
"Jack" I say, but I can't say any more. The lump in my throat is getting so big I can't speak. With all my might, I swallow it, and say "None of that matters. None of it" The tears are falling now, and I can't stop them. I've been keeping them in check for so long now, trying to be strong, for him, but now, I'm too tired to fight them anymore.  
  
"Sam, I love you" He says, weakly "And I wish I didn't have to leave you"  
  
"It's OK" I whisper, pulling him in to my arms. "I love you too" I know he doesn't have long left. He knows it too. And now, we can do nothing, but wait.  
  
If I had a box just for wishes  
  
And dreams that had never come true  
  
The box would be empty  
  
Except for the memory  
  
Of how they were answered by you  
  
FIN  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wow, got a bit teary writing that. Sorry about the ending, I know I said I always do happy endings, but I also said I change my mind a lot. Hope I didn't depress you too much. Please R n R! 


End file.
